The Ending of the World
by Dereksgirl13
Summary: "My zombies. At my control. My slaves. Something that I control. Something that obeys. Something that is afraid of Chloe Saunders. My army to control." Read my story! You know you want too!
1. The Vision

The pain was slowly spreading though my veins all I tried to make it up the last steps to the ending. The ending of a war between my family and the Edison Group. I've been running for months now, trying to get away from the Edison Group. All I ever wanted was my old life back. My old school, my old, crazy friends, and my carefree, never home father.

Bodies were everywhere I looked. The pain that was showing all over their faces as they were killed. So much war, violence, and blood that all could have been avoided. The winds were picking up speed as I was making my way up the steps to the end of all of this.

The feeling was spreading from the pit of my stomach to my chest. It was spreading faster as I took the last step to the end.

"I'm so glad you have joined us, Chloe"-Mr. Davidoff's voice finally broke the silence-"only if you joined earlier we could have more time to practice than chasing you down."

"Sorry, I didn't see from your point of view until now." My voice was numb and empty I was surprised at all of the coldness in it but didn't let it show on my face.

"It is time Marcel." Diane Enright's voice was so happy. I didn't understand why she was so happy; she just killed her own daughter. I could feel Tori's dead body and soul lying on the ground suffering.

Mr. Davidoff looked at me and I knew what signal he was giving off. I jumped onto the pillar, looking over the many fields of people who have or is dying or dead and concentrated.

I felt the ground quiver and split. I could hear the moans and the tearing of the ground as I forced it open. I could sense more and more sprits being pulled and forced into their rotted corpse. Hear the screams as I pulled and laughed at them.

"Good Chloe. Keep working. Pull all them in. bring them. Command them. Make them listen and understand!"Mr. Davidoff's voice was in the back ground as the screaming continue on.

I opened my eyes and looked at my work. What I saw gave me a flashback of what Derek use to tell me about necromancers. How they could raise the dead, control them, make them obey. A picture flashed before my eyes on that screen. A person standing on a hill looking out at all the zombies that were being put through hell because they think they deserve rest and peace after their years on this "dreadful" planet (as they call it).

My zombies. At my control. My slaves. Something that I control. Something that obeys. Something that is afraid of Chloe Saunders.

My army to control.


	2. Caught

**I was just seeing and hoping more people would review and help me out here but I guess not. But do not fear I will write another chapter! (OMG! That sounded so much better in my head!) ;) Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

I shot out of bed so fast that I nearly fell out of it. I was burning up being surrounded by so many thick blankets. It is the same stupid nightmare that I get every other night. The first few couple of times Derek would come in here and check up on me but I would chop up a sleeping pill and put it in his drink every night. Knowing that he has a high metabolism, I didn't worry too much. I did still feel sorry for drugging him but I didn't want to be the damsel in distress all the time.

I stood up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I did what I normally do when I have a nightmare. I would look at my reflection. Check! My cheeks were pinker than they normally are, my eyes were dry, puffy, and red from the tears that wouldn't come even if I let them, and my hair was even messier than it will be when I wake up in the morning.

Next step would to brush my teeth. Check once again! I could still taste the blood in my mouth because I always bite down on my tongue when I first wake up to stop myself from screaming.

Third step would to be to brush the bird's nest that has implanted in my hair. Do you want to guess what I did? Or do you already know?

Fourth and final step would to spray my favorite perfume and walk into it. I learned instead of putting it on your stomach, just spray in front of you and walk into it.

I place the bottle under the sink cabinet and turn off the lights. I rest my hand on the door knob before slowly opening it and walking out. But the only problem is that I ran into a wall.

But when he chuckle at my little girl yelp, I knew it was Derek. I was confused at first. Why didn't the sleeping pill work? The question must have been all over my face because the answer was coming soon.

"I have been trading drinks with everyone except you when you weren't in the room." Derek's might have been a whisper and was not judging but I still was scared and started blushing at my stupidity.

"I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want you to keep saving me when I know you're tired of doing it." My answer was cut of short but I was still going. But the nerve of him to laugh at me was going over the line.

"Yes, I am tired of saving-"

"Oh, thanks make me feel worse."

"No, no. Let me finish. As I was saying I am tired of saving you but… I love it when your cheeks turn pink every time I make sure you land in my lap." Derek's voice was low and it rumbled in his chest making me shiver, but it was true. Every time I was about to fall, Derek was there catching me. Now I don't have a problem of him catching him, it was how he caught me. His right hand would be on either side of my rib cage (depending on how I was falling.) and his left hand would wrap itself around the back of my thighs, very close to my butt. He dragged me onto his lap while he moved his right hand down lower, over my butt, and finally be placed on the back of my leg very close to my butt.

Now me and Derek might me a couple and we kiss but we never father than first base.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed." I was really nervous to be in his arm while he talked about how he caught me every time I fell.

"Goodnight angel." Was he only reply. I nodded and went into the room I was sleeping in.


End file.
